The Case
by Anichan
Summary: Poor Botan just wanted her vacation. But Koenma roped her into a case with the others and she's not too happy. But why worry? They're going to Vegas and Jin is there to further annoy Botan! (Epilogue II up. Sorry for the delay...again... R&R)
1. Fly Away

**_The Case_**

  
  


Hey every one I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho. Now that that's settled on with the fic!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Let me tell you about one of the worst cases I ever had. Case? You're probably wondering. Well see my friend Yusuke is a Spirit detective and I am his partner. So whenever Koenma assigns a case I'll tell Yusuke and the rest of the team. Afterwards, while on the case I'll help where I can. So anyways Koenma assigns yet another case. Nothing new here, right? Wrong. I had no idea I'd be playing such a big part in this case. By the way my name's Botan, the deity of death at your service.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

It was a beautiful and quiet day in Rekai. No heavy crimes, and everyone bustling about doing their normal jobs with no complaints or problems. It was a wonderful quiet day...too quiet. Botan ran through the halls to get out quickly. It was her week off and she was sure as hell going to take it! She barely made it out before...

"BOTAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Botan sighed and bowed her head in defeat as she trudged to the room of the young Rekai prince.

Koenma ignored Botan's glare as she entered the room. "Took you long enough! I have a new case for you and the others."

Botan's left eye twitched. "What about vacation?"

"I know its going to kill the others to find out that they'll have to spend their vacation time on a mission."

"Them?! What about me!?!?!"

Koenma shook his head. "You shouldn't act like that Botan. It makes you look childish. So anyways your mission is to find a demon hiding out in Las Vegas. He plans to hypnotize the people by making them addicted to gambling and make them do unreasonable things. Normally this wouldn't be a big deal but he plans to hypnotize the president of the U.S. and force him to make a law about every one having to gamble. Soon enough he'll have the whole country under his control and make them all slaves. They when then aid him in taking over the world."

"This case seems stupid." Botan pouted. "AND I WANT MY VACATION!!!!!!"

"Chop, Chop Botan. Time waits for noone."

Botan gave an exasperated sigh and stomped out the room.

"Don't forget to close the door!" A large bang was then heard and a ceiling tile fell on Koenma's head. "@.@ Oww..."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

"So I hope you all aren't too upset."

"Upset?"

"WE'RE GOING TO VEGAS!!!" Yusuke and Kuwabara high fived at the same time as they jumped around in joy.

Hiei rolled his eyes. "Idiots."

"So when are we leaving?" Kurama questioned.

"Oh, as soon as possible. I hope you got a good grade in English." Botan said in a sing song voice.

Kuwabara jumped up. "But I don't know any English!"

"I thought as much so I brought this." Botan pulled out two cds out of thin air labeled 'How to Learn English in an Amount of Time It Takes to Go to Las Vegas from Tokyo, FOR DUMMIES.'(aka-HTLEIAAOTITTGTLVFT,FD)

"For Dummies! I am not a dummy!"

Everyone coughed and looked a away from Kuwabara ,except for Hiei who gave an amused 'Hn.'

"So anyways let's go to the airport. And here's your cd Kuwabara, and here yours Yusuke."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

"All first class passengers for flight 666 start boarding in gate 13."

Botan stood up. "That's us."

"First class? What was so bad about this case again?"

"Yusuke."

"What."

"Shut up and get in the plane."

"Okay people please safely secure you luggage in the overhead compartment and when you are done please have a seat and buckle up."

"Hey lady my seatbelt's too small."

"THEN LOSE SOME DAMN WEIGHT YOU FAT CRETIN!!!!"

The man ran off the plane crying.

"Anyone else have a question? TO BAD I DON'T CARE!! LET'S GO PILOT!!!!!"

"Yes mam! Please don't hurt me!"

"Hmpph! I'm surrounded by idiots." The flight attendant(we'll call her Eva) turned to Botan. Hey you with the blue hair give me your seat."

"Hey, I paid for this seat. Besides, aren't you supposed to be helpful?"

"Did I ask you to talk?! NO! I TOLD YOU TO GIVE ME THE DAMN SEAT!!!!!"

Botan's eye started to twitch." Look, please don't get me mad. I'm already giving up my vacation to go on this stupid 'business trip' so don't bother me."

"Well, aren't we upset. Don't get your panties in a knot."

*Ding* "All passengers please prepare for take off." *Ding* 

The sudden jolt of movement made Eva fall backwards onto Hiei. "Get off me onna."

Botan massaged her temples. "This is going to be a long trip." She felt a hand patting her back encouragingly.

"Aye, lass. She be always bringin' hell to dis 'ere plane."

"Huh?" Botan looked up to see the person next to her take his hat off.

"Remember me? I guess you wouldn't since I'm not floatin' in the middle of the air."

"Jin, right?"

"Aye, lassie you're smarter than you look."

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Botan again started to get agitated. (Not a great day for her huh? ^_^)

Jin put his hand behind his head and chuckled nervously. "So, What is your name exactly?"

"It's Botan. What's your business in ningenkai anyway?"

"Oh I didn't want to stay in Makai any longer, so I decided to come to this 'ere world. What about you, lass."

"I'm here on business. Koenma assigns cases, me and the rest of the guys do them. Since Yusuke is a spirit detective."

"Uhuh.." Jin nodded repeatedly before he felt a large hit on the back of the head.

"I'm glad you appreciate the deep V-neck cut on my shirt but I'm up here."

"Whoa lassie! You got a good left hook there."

"Yeah remember that the next time you decide to enjoy the scenery on my chest."

*Ding* "Hello passengers I hope you are enjoying the flight since the pilot jumped out of the plane saying something about evil harpies in the sky. It's absolutely ludicrous. I know. But not to worry the other pilot is still there."

"Geronimo!"

"No! Don't pull me out! YOU BASTAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRDDDDDDDDD.....!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Umm..well it seems that our pilot has jumped out the plane and has thankfully pulled out Eva the flight attendant out with her. We currently have no pilot right now but not to worry we'll find some random people to fly the plane. Thank you." *Ding*

"NOONE'S FLYING THE PLANE!!!!!!!!!"

"Hey you! With the blue hair and the guy next to her, you get to fly the plane."

"I DON'T KNOW HOW TO FLY A PLANE!!!!!"

Jin smiled. "Don't worry yer pretty little self over that. I'll help you."

Botan looked hopeful. "You know how to fly a plane?"

"Nope. But I'll help you."

Botan face faulted. "How would that help?"

"I'd get to sit next to you."

Botan punched Jin in the stomach. "BE SERIOUS!!! THIS CAN CAUSE ALL THE PEOPLE ON THE PLANE TO DIE!!!!!!!!!"

"WE'RE GONNA DIE?!?!?!?!?!?!"

"WE'RE GONNA DIE!!!!!!!!!!!" People on the plane started to run around causing the plane to shake and bounce around in the sky.

"NONO!!! YOU'RE ALL GOING TO BE FINE!" Botan breathed a sigh of relief as everyone calmed down. She gave a huff as she was dragged to the pilot's seat of the plane.

"Okay I don't have the slightest clue what to do. What about you Botan?"

"I think we put those head thingies on. Oh wait there an instruction manual." Botan bent over and pulled out a book labeled 'Flying Airplanes to Las Vegas because the Flight Attendant Made You Do It and You Are Stuck With an Idiot as Your Co-pilot, for Dummies (aka-FATLVBTFAMYDIAYASWAIAYC-P,FD).'

"What a lucky lassie you are it's only one wee little page."

"Shut up, Jin. Okay, it says that you just have to steer this and try not to run in to anything or crash. That sounds easy. Any red thing that comes up on the radar screen we don't run in to it. You got that, Jin?"

"I'll take the chicken meal and get me a couple of cans of Pepsi."(which I don't own)

"Okay, and what will you have miss?"

Botan sighed at Jin's small attention span. "Just give me a lot of desserts."

"Okay there you both go." Botan rolled her eyes as Jin opened a can of Pepsi and watched the flight attendant's butt as she walked away.

>>>6 hours and 100 cases of Pepsi cans later>>> 

"I will survive! I will survive!"

Botan smacked her head as she watch the antics of the wind master.

"Sing it with me lassie!"

"Oh God no. AND TURN OFF THAT INTERCOM!!!!!"

Jin pouted. "Yer no fun."

"No more soda for you. You have some chemical imbalance it's making you drunk off of soda."

"HEY EVYBODY *hic* BOTAN'S NAKED!! SHE'S A PRETTY LASS SHE IS!!!!!!!!!*hic*"

"I AM NOT NAKED!!!" Botan suddenly found her self surrounded and being clawed at by middle aged men.

"Hey! Get yer hands offa her!! *hic*" Jin then started throwing a few men across the plane and everyone ran back to their seat.

Botan shook her head. "I should of ran faster. I would have been out of reach of the little brat, and I would of had my vacation instead of being on this stupid case."

"Las Vegas International Airport preparing for landing of flight 666 from Tokyo."

"Yeah, yeah. Get me off this flight from hell." Botan said as she pressed the specially made for amateurs auto land button.

The flight was over and everyone started to get off the plane. Kurama, being the gentleman he is, got Botan's bag bags for her as she dragged the intoxicated demon out of the pilot's seat. Kuwabara and Yusuke took off their headphones and walked to the front of the plane. 

"Hey Botan what are you doing in the pilot's area? And why is Jin here?"

"This lass ere *hic* has gotten me to *hic* feeling all horny."

Kuwabara and Yusuke gave Botan a funny look.

"Don't ask."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

That's it for today. You like? You hate? You got to let me know by using that button that says 'Go.'


	2. At the hotel

**_The Case_**

  
  


Hey every one I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho. Now that that's settled on with the fic!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Let me tell you about one of the worst cases I ever had. Case? You're probably wondering. Well see my friend Yusuke is a Spirit detective and I am his partner. So whenever Koenma assigns a case I'll tell Yusuke and the rest of the team. Afterwards, while on the case I'll help where I can. So anyways Koenma assigns yet another case. Nothing new here, right? Wrong. I had no idea I'd be playing such a big part in this case. By the way my name's Botan, the deity of death at your service.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~Last time we left them~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ __

"Hey Botan what are you doing in the pilot's area? And why is Jin here?"

"This lass ere *hic* has gotten me to *hic* feeling all horny."

Kuwabara and Yusuke gave Botan a funny look.

"Don't ask."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

The group started walking towards the baggage claim. 

"Well seeing that we didn't bring anything but carry on luggage I suppose we don't need to stay in the airport."

"Uh...Kurama what do we do about him." Yusuke pointed to Botan where Jin was currently rubbing against her leg.

"Such smooth skin..."

-_-' Botan sighed. "Let's just get to the hotel." Botan dragged Jin along as she struggled to walk away while he's clinging to her leg.

"What hotel are we going to anyway." Kuwabara scratched his head.

"Good question. Wait let me ask Koenma." Botan reached into her pocket for her communication mirror. Her face twisted into puzzled look when she didn't find it.

"Ooh pretty buttons." Jin was floating in the air playing with the mirror.

"Jin get down here!"

"Make me!" Jin stuck his tongue out at Botan.

"GRR..." Botan summoned her oar and flew towards Jin.

"You can't catch me I'm the gingerbread man!"

"Mommy Mommy! The people are flying!"

The woman sighed. "You're tired from the flight let's go."

Jin landed on the ground and made a run for it.

Hiei shook his head. "This is stupid."

"Don't just look guys!!! CATCH HIM!!!"

Yusuke smirked. "But you're doing just fine."

"NOW!!!!!" Botan brandished her oar.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

"Heyy lass...you wanna let me go yet?"

Botan tightened her hold on Jin in the headlock. "Not until we get to the hotel. I can't afford to do anymore damage control."

"Do I get to stay in yer room?"

Botan punched Jin in the face. "That's the Pepsi(don't own it) talking."

"Everyone off."

Everyone started unboarding the bus. Botan started walking with the small group following. After walking for a while, she stopped in front of a tall building. "Here's the hotel."

Yusuke looked up."That is one big ass hotel."

Botan shifted to get a better grip on Jin's neck. "It's half casino and our main suspect is the owner."

"You explained all that already let's just go in so I can call my dear Yukina."

"Hn."

Botan sighed in defeat. "Fine." 

The small group walked into the lobby of the building and went to the front counter. Kurama rang the small bell. The he rang it again. And again. Until someone decided to come help.

"Hola madam. Can I help you?"

Kurama frowned slightly as someone snickered behind him. "Yes, don't use Spanish and French terms in the same greeting, and I'm here for a previously reserved room."

"Yeah, yeah. Whose name is it under?"

"Koyenma Dakyo."

"Penthouse Suite B. Second to highest floor. Here's your keys have a nice stay." The clerked dropped the keys on the table and went back to doing whatever he was doing before.

==============------------_____________-------------=================== 

Yusuke looked around the room. "Nice. This is better than what I have at home."

"That's because all your stuff is crap."

"Shut up Kuwabara. Like your junk is any better."

"HEY IT'S- I JUST NEED TO FIX IT ALRIGHT!!!!!!"

"SHUT UP!!!!! I JUST GOT JIN TO GO TO SLEEP SO I CAN GET A BREAK!!!!!!!!"

"But lassie I'm right ere."

"GO BACK TO SLEEP!!!!!!" Botan hit Jin over the head with a random object which happened to be the METAL BEASEBALL BAT OF DOOM![dun, dun, dun..!] (Whoa that was corny..)

"Goodnite starlite.."

"So guys where did Hiei go?" Botan said as she put away the bat.

"Wep peplin won wu tudley owswide."

"Huh?"

Kurama spat out the toothpaste in his mouth. "I said he's sleeping on a tree outside."

"Awww...I didn't get to explain our jobs tomorrow."

"We gotta work now?" Yusuke face faulted at the thought.

"Of course! We're undercover. Anyway we get to work in this very hotel/casino."

"Well it saves us on the travel time but what exactly do we do?"

"I'm not quite sure but...um..YEAH! I'll just go to my room now."

"Aww...What about me good night kissy-poo?"

"GO TO SLEEP!!!!!!!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

"WAKE UP!!!!!!!!"

"You're not my mommy Shizuru...."

"School is stupid..."

*SNORE*

"Ignore me huh?" Botan then pulled out her favorite bat and proceeded to hit every one over the head.

"OW!!"

"SON OF A-!!!!!"

"ME HEAD!!!!!"

"WHERE'S MY ASPRIN!!!!"

Botan smiled. "Glad to see that your smiling faces, but we have a job to do so hop to it before I get in trouble."

Kurama rubbed his aching head. "We don't even know what our job is."

Botan smiled sheepishly as she poked the pads of her index fingers together. "Oh yeah." Everyone glared at her. "SO, Let's go get Hiei!"

"I'm right here onna."

"Then, I guess I'll take a nice relaxing run down the STAIRS!!!" Botan made a mad dash down the staircase with the others in tow.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ _Next time on The case: "I HAVE TO WEAR WHAT!?!?"_   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Whoa this chapter must've stunk! DON'T HURT ME! What can I say my computer was out of commission and I hand to depend on the kindness or other that had computers. I'll try to get back on track but only with reviews...at least 5 maybe? I beg of you! Oh well look at the time I got stolen bishies to exploit.  
~Ja ne ^_^ 


	3. Please Watch Your Step over the Plothole...

**_The Case_**

  
  


Writing this chappy was fun. There is Bulma, Chibi Trunks, and Vegeta in here with very few lines. Yusuke, Kurama, and Kuwabaka go tribal and speak sloppy Italian. You heard right now readreadread!! And remember I don't own the YYH or DBZ characters.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Let me tell you about one of the worst cases I ever had. Case? You're probably wondering. Well see my friend Yusuke is a Spirit detective and I am his partner. So whenever Koenma assigns a case I'll tell Yusuke and the rest of the team. Afterwards, while on the case I'll help where I can. So anyways Koenma assigns yet another case. Nothing new here, right? Wrong. I had no idea I'd be playing such a big part in this case. By the way my name's Botan, the deity of death at your service.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~Last time we left them~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

"SO, Let's go get Hiei!"

"I'm right here onna."

"Then, I guess I'll take a nice relaxing run down the STAIRS!!!" Botan made a mad dash down the staircase with the others in tow.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

"So hey guys um...Hiei a little help here?"

"Hn, Why would I do that? I here to enjoy the show."

Kuwabara started closing in. "I was dreaming that I married Yukina and you interrupted it..."

Kurama had an out of character 'I'm about to kill you look on his face and joined Kuwabara on a step closer. "I was about to get a premonition about how to solve the world peace problem....my premonitions are ALWAYS right and you ruined it!"

Yusuke's eyes were twitching. "I was about to get lucky with Keiko."

Keiko popped out of nowhere and slapped Yusuke. "Not even in YOUR dreams. Hi Botan." Keiko disappeared into thin air. (I wish I could do that...)

Jin scratched his head. "You are aware that you could just get out of this situation by-"

"SHUT UP!!!!!"

Botan took this chance while they were tying and gagging Jin to slowly tiptoe away from the scene until...

"Bakas, you are aware that she's getting away right?"

"GET HER!!!!!!!!" The three boys suddenly stopped and ripped off their clothes (O.o..not like that...) to have a bunch of tribalish looking clothes on.(loin cloth, grass skirt, that kind of thing)

Yusuke turn to Kurama and Kuwabara. "prenderemo il suo prigioniero e la offriremo al dio di sogno"[we shall take her prisoner and offer her to the dream god]

"Sì."[Yes.]

"andiamo ora"[let us go now]Yusuke suddenly put his hands together and rest his head on it.(think that sleeping position)Then Kurama and Kuwabara followed his lead. 

"Grandinano il dio di sogno!"[Hail the dream god!]

Botan ran for her life. "I am NEVER going to wake them up ever again!!"

"RHRAFF MMPH PHRMMM MHEEE!!!!!" Jin was floating in the air still tied up and gagged.

"What?" Botan ripped the duct tape off Jin's mouth causing an extremely loud scream.

"Oww...I was trying to grow me a mustache."

"Oh, Cry me a river.."

"OTTENGA LORO IL!!!!!"[GET THEM!!!!!]

"Oh Shit. GOTTA RUN!!"

"WAIT LASSIE!! YOU COULD AT LEAST UNTIE ME FIRST!!!!!" Jin sighed."Fuck.."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Botan pulled the wig over her head and put the contacts in. "Now they won't recognize me."

Suddenly blonde haired girl with a clipboard burst into the room. "Kitty! Hurry up and get your costume on! They want you at the men's section right now!"

"Huh?"

"Oh wait I forgot you were fired...what are you doing here then?"

"Um..I forgot something in here?"

"Since when did you have an accent?"

Botan put her arm behind her head and gave a fake smile. "I always had an accent. Do you remember or is your mind slipping?"

"^_^ Oh right. I forgot. I better go find Leslie."

Botan sweat dropped. "That was easy enough. Maybe I'll just change around a little." Botan took off the wig and replaced the contacts with blue ones. She glanced around the room and saw a large hat. "That'll work.."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Yusuke and Kuwabara were scaring children in the park. Rabid fan girls were scaring Kurama. They returned to normal some how and magically had found clothes again except for Kurama who miraculously only got a pair of boxers.(^_^ Should of gave him less...)

Kuwabara suddenly stopped what he was doing. "Aren't we forgetting something?"

Everyone took a moment to stare seriously at each other. A few seconds went by.."NAH!!!!" Everyone suddenly went back to what they were doing.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Botan seeing that she wasn't being chased anymore gave a relieved sigh and took off her hat.

"Hey mom!"

Botan was suddenly run over by a little boy with lilac hair. "Um..hi?"

"Dad was worried he was looking all over for you. He said that if you were on another shopping spree again someone was going to the next dimension. Since when did you have long hair? Well enough about that, let's go!"

Botan didn't get a chance to say anything before he was dragged around by the boy who was flying around somehow.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

"How did we forget about Botan?! Weren't we chasing her?" Yusuke looked to Kurama for an answer who just shrugged.

Kuwabara pointed ahead. "There she is!"

"Stupid, that's not her. Botan's hair is long, hers is short."

"Maybe she cut it." Kurama suggested. "No wait that woman has blue eyes."

"Contacts? How many people can have blue hair?"

"Good point."

Kurama sighed and walked up to 'Botan.' "There you are Botan let's go."

Bulma whipped around with a puzzled look on her face. "Who's Botan? I'm Bulma."

Kurama rolled his eyes. "We aren't chasing you anymore you know."

"Who's we? Who's chasing me!?"

"Fine, I'll humor you for now, 'Bulma'."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Botan stared at Vegeta oddly as her sniffed the air around her. "You've been around other men haven't you? I can smell it."

"Who are you?"

"Don't play dumb."

"Yeah....I'm gonna go now."

"Bulma, Get back here!"

"Ha, Mom's in trouble." The little boy -who if you didn't figure out yet is Trunks- said in a taunting voice.

"I'M NOT BULMA! I'M JUST WEARING CONTACTS!!!!!!!!!" Botan took the contacts out. "SEE!!!!!"

"Funny, you smell like her.."

"Maybe we have the same taste in perfume or something ,but I assure you I ain't her!"

"That would explain the accent. But mom said she was the only _'living'_ recorded person in the world with natural blue hair."

Botan sweat dropped slightly as she gave a forced smile. 'This kid can't be in on me..'( ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

"I'm Bulma! B-U-L-M-A!!!! Not Botan." Evidently the Rekai Tantei deemed 'Botan' crazy. Hiei seemed to have popped out of nowhere after disappearing for a good part of this chapter. They strapped her down to a chair and left her with none other than Jin who was still tied up for some reason.

"Aye lass I believe ya but I can't really help you now since I'm tied up at the moment, no pun intended."

"Hey be quiet in here were trying to watch a movie!"

"HOW ABOUT UNTYING ME AND LETTING ME AND LET ME GO!!!!!!!!!!"

"Just close the door and ignore her maybe she'll shut up."

"YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME IN HERE!!!!! I'LL SUE!!!!!!!!"

"Hn, onna I feel sorry for anyone who has to listen to that incessant yelling."

"Hello to you t-" Bulma's eyes widened as Hiei was suddenly staring straight at her.(you know that creepy stare when someone randomly stares at you for no apparent reason? think that.)

"I know you're not Botan."

"FINALLY!!! Someone believes me! So what will you do to help me?"

"Hn, I won't help you." Suddenly a door slam was in the other room along with some screams begging for mercy. Botan -the real one mind you- walked in.

"I am so sorry if they hurt you or anything its just they have this bad habit of being stupid and I don't know what happen to Kurama."

"Okayokay! I forgive you. BUT CAN YOU PLEASE UNTIE ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

"Once again I'm sorry for all the trouble and I learned two valuable lessons today."

"And what would those be?"

"Don't ever try to wear a disguise in this town and buy a different perfume." Everyone then started laughing for no good reason.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

"Finally some food!" Yusuke shoveled food in his mouth at an unnatural pace.

Kuwabara suddenly paused. "I feel like we're forgetting something."

Kurama sweat dropped. "Let's not go down THAT road again."

"Uhoh..."

Yusuke quickly turned to Botan. "I seemed to have forgotten about the jobs we had today."

"Hn, baka onna how could you have forgotten."

Botan shrugged. "Maybe we can still make it."

"Hello. My name is Bhad Gi-yuh. I was supposed to give you your jobs 12 HOURS AGO!!!!!!!!! Anyways Botan your job is the Ms. Terious magician. Your assistant will be Hiei. Shuuichi is the waiter, Kuwabara is the bouncer, and Yusuke will be the bartender. Your costumes are in there."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

"I HAVE TO WEAR WHAT!?!?"

"Relax Kurama it's only leopard print loin cloth. Besides, look what I have to wear."

"We can't look if you won't come out of the dressing room."

"This is degrading." Botan walked out wearing a black shirt that went to a little below her breasts and had a white collar with different colors of stars on it and the back went down to her butt and ended with two coattails oh and she was wearing a thong too. (sometimes I wonder if I'm a bi for the things I think..)

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Can I be the assistant instead?"

"YUSUKE!!!!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

_Next time on The Case:  
"They might try to rape you but don't worry.."_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Remember to review people if you don't I'll cry....*eyes start watering* please *sniffle* review....


	4. Ms Terious the magician & her assistant ...

Standard disclaimers applies  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Let me tell you about one of the worst cases I ever had. Case? You're probably wondering. Well see my friend Yusuke is a Spirit detective and I am his partner. So whenever Koenma assigns a case I'll tell Yusuke and the rest of the team. Afterwards, while on the case I'll help where I can. So anyways Koenma assigns yet another case. Nothing new here, right? Wrong. I had no idea I'd be playing such a big part in this case. By the way my name's Botan, the deity of death at your service.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~Last time we left them~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

"We can't look if you won't come out of the dressing room."

"This is degrading." Botan walked out wearing a black shirt that went to a little below her breasts and had a white collar with different colors of stars on it and the back went down to her butt and ended with two coattails oh and she was wearing a thong too. (sometimes I wonder if I'm a bi for the things I think..)

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Can I be the assistant instead?"

"YUSUKE!!!!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Botan hid behind a curtain. "Are you sure I have to wear this?"

"WHAT ABOUT ME!!!! The fangirls are still after me. I think they're camping out in the lobby."

"Calm you two. They might try to rape you but don't worry.."

"DON'T WORRY!?!?!?!?!?!?!" Botan and Kurama gaped/glared at Mr. Gi-yuh simultaneously.

"Don't look at me like I'm crazy. If you don't like the job Miss then you're fired and get of my property. If you choose to stay come to my house at the edge of town and maybe we can talk about a bonus for you." Bhad Gi-yuh licked his lips as he look at Botan. "Oh and live with it Shuuichi.."He walked away.

"I think I'm going to be sick..."

"Hey come on people I know you're new but get to where you're supposed to be. Will Botan and the wee one come 'ere?"

Botan let out an exasperated sigh."Jin, what are you doing here?"

"I have a job. It's time for you to do yours. Now get to the stage the items for your tricks will already be on the stage and I'll be backstage with cue cards saying what to do."

"What, no rehearsal?!"

"Hn, onna maybe if you didn't give those bakas such a rude awakening you would of been able to get to work on time and rehearse."

Botan glared at Hiei. "You're not very helpful for an assistant."

"Hello ladies and gentlemen Welcome to Bhig Bhad Casino. You're entertainment tonight is Ms. Terious the magician and her assistant Fluffy."

"FLUFFY!!"

Botan looked off to the side and rocked back and forth on her feet. "Well they needed a name for you besides Hiei so I may have made a few suggestions...."

"I almost forgot!" Jin threw a pair of cat ears and a tail to Hiei. "Hurry up and put them on."

"You've got to be kidding me..."

"Nope." Botan shoved the cat ears on Hiei's head and put the tail on his..butt. Just the the curtains lifted reveal the rather large crowd.

"Hello Las Vegas! Me and my assistant fluffy just flew in from a magician's camp in the middle of the jungle and were aching to try out our magic tricks. Isn't that right, Fluffy?"

"Bite me."

"Hehe...Fluffy's been a little upset since we left he had little girlfriend. Shh..don't tell anyone." Hiei gaped at Botan in disbelief while she had a triumphant look on her face. The crowd was laughing.

Hiei frowned but it slowly formed into a smirk. "Well at least I didn't sleep with the intructor to pass.."

Botan eyes widened in horror as catcalls and hoots arose from the audience. Her eyes drifted to backstage where Jin was franticly signaling to start the show. "ANYWAYS! With out further ado let's start the show! For my first trick I will saw Hiei in half, blindfolded while being dizzy, and stading on a shaky board over a pit of shark while standing on my hands. If I don't saw it in half perfectly in 30 seconds the bottom of the coffin will open. So, jump in Fluffy!"

"Oh hell no!"

"Uhoh..Is Fluffy scared?"

"I'M NOT SCARED I'M SANE!!!!!!"

"Sure..."

Hiei glared at Botan as he stepped in to the coffin. "I hate you..."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

"Oww...Hello miss can I take your order. OUCH! Hello to you too. OWW!! Hi Sir..." Kurama quickly ran over to the bar.

Yusuke smirked. "Having fun Tarzan."

"Very funny Yusuke...I think my ass is starting to get sore at all the pinching and slapping."

"I almost feel sorry for shrimp over there."

"What are you doing here Kuwabara? Don't you have a job to do."

"It's a packed house tonight no more people can fit in here. Hey look they're starting."

"Seeing that this is Botan and not a trained professional Hiei's chances of surviving are slim to none."

"That's nice to know."

"Eww...gross that looks so real."

"I really hope that isn't blood."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

"And now to put him back together and VIOLA!!!!!!!"

Hiei jumps out of the coffin while holding his stomach and glaring at Botan._ ~You didn't tell me I had to bring my knees to my chest you could of really been cut in half. I REFUSE TO DIE BECAUSE OF A BAKA FERRY ONNA!!!!!!~_(_~this means telepathic speaking~_)

_~Hehe...Relax Hiei..~_

_~RELAX!!!! YOU WANT ME TO RELAX!!!!!!!!~_

_~Yeah...kinda....~_

_~Fine I'll relax. But I get to do the next trick~_

_~But...~_

_~Fine I'm quitting~_

_~Fine you can do the next trick just don't leave me in there~_

_~...~_

_~HIEI!!!!!!!!!!!~_

"Well we saw Ms. Terious do that amazing feat but now she is going to be put inside a basket full of live snakes and I'm going to tie and gag her then close the lid. If that wasn't exiting enough I'm going to stick a bunch a Knives and a sword in the basket. We'll see how she does as a human pin coushion. >;-]"

"You can't be serious.."

"I'm perfectly serious. Now stand still..."

Botan gulped and started to inch off the stage untill Hiei tackled her down and tied and gagged her before dumping her into the basket.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Yusuke shook his head. "Well it was nice knowing Botan...who's going to do the eulogy?"

"Isn't Botan already dead? I mean she _IS_ death." Kurama had an inquisitive look on his face

Yusuke looked like he was trying to think."I never thought of it that way.."

Kuwabara look at the 2 thought capable persons and decided to open his big yap. "I want a flying piece of paper with diamonds in it."

"Kuwabara, we serve drinks here...."

"SHUT UP URAMESHI AND GIVE ME A BEER!!!!!!"

Yusuke raised an eyebrow. "I thought you wanted a flying piece of paper with diamonds in it."

"Is it even legal for you to drink?"

"WHO ASKED YOU!!!!!"

"Don't ruin the fun with your _logic._"

"Time to get back to work Shuuichi."

Kurama looked back towards the tables where most of the females and some men had big grin on their face and had rope, gags, and paddles. He gulped.

"Well....they're kind of kinky...."

"Yusuke I need something to get me really drunk really quick.."

Yusuke smirked"Are you even legal? Do you have any I.D.?"

"I'm a 1000 year old Youko. I think I'm legal."

"Here. At least we don't have to drive back to the hotel."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

"Knife 664...665. Would a member from the audience like the come stick a knife in how about the retarded man in the front. Here you go for knife 666 you can use this kantana."

"Are you finished Fluffy?" Hiei turned around and saw Botan standing there with her hands on her hips.

"Oh Ms. Terious how did you get out?"

"I can't tell you that. Even though you switched the basket and locked the trap door!"

"Hn."

"Thanks for trying to skewer me it allway a pleasure I hope you didn't kill the stand-in."

"Stand-in?"

"Who in their right mind would actually let you do this to them, exept for the unfortunate stand-in..." Botan opened the basket and closed it fast. "Well let's pause for a brief intermission..."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

"Hiei you killed her..."

"That never happened..."Hiei unsheathed his katana. "Got it?"

Botan gulped. "Forgeting...."

"Hey there lass what should I do with the dead lass?"

"What dead girl?"

"Hn. Just throw it out baka."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

"Hello everyone for our next trick Fluffy is going to be lowered into this pool of sharks then we are going to lock the pool and see if he makes it out."

"I'M GOING TO WHAT!?!?!?!?!?!"

"You heard me chop-chop.."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

"Taking out the trash. Taking out the trash. Hideho and smoke some mo' taking out the trash! Hi there."

"HISSS....."A figure suddenly jumped out from behind the trash can and attacked!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

"NO HIEI DON'T PULL ME IN!!!!!!!!!!" A large splash was made as the two fell into the pool.

"LOCK THE POOL!" After a few seconds the water turn red and nothing could be seen. Then 'Fluffy' walked from behind the tank dragging a soaked Ms. Terious behind him. The crowd watched then in disbeleif.

Botan looked across the crowd. "Um...tada..?" The crowd suddenly went wild. "Um that's all for today!" Botan shrugged and took a bow which made the men stare long and hard at her chest.."Come on Fluffy take a bow."

"Hn, I will not."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Kuwabaras brain actually made a thought. "Hey where's Kurama?"

Yusuke shrugged. "I haven't seen him since I gave him that drink."

"What was in there?"

"Oh, I just put a lot of stuff in there and a whole shitload of Pepsi."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

"Hey Ms. Terious, do you do parties?"

"I got a bachelor party I want you to come to."

"Will you go on a date with me."

"I'll pay you $1000 dollars to come to my house for a little 'party' in my room."

"Umm..I have to go now..."Botan pushed through the crowd to get to the dressing room. She opened the door and slammed it a she got in.

"Have fun with your fan club, onna?"

Botan rolled her eyes. "You're so helpful Hiei..."

Hiei smirked. "It's my job."

"You're trying to kill me, huh?"

"Who me? Of course not."

Botan glared at Hiei. She then pulled out her baseball bat and BAM!

"Why you little wench!" Hiei jumped on Botan and they started fighting.(Notice he didn't pull out his sword...^_^ Aww..he cares!)

They suddenly stopped with Hiei on top of Botan in an ehem..interesting position. "Give up?" The door suddenly opened.

"Hey Botan, Hiei!" Yusuke stopped in his tracks. "Um...Am I interrupting something?"

"Hey Urameshi why'd you-SHRIMP GOT LUCKY WITH BOTAN!!!!!!!"

Botan tried to slap her forehead but her hand was pinned down. "GET OFF!!!!"

"Hn." Hiei got off reluctantly. 

Botan stood up and dusted herself off. "I'm going to go change."

The door suddenly swung open and Jin staggered in and collasped. "Something..attacked..me..red..hair..." With that Jin was out like a light.

"Red hair? You don't suppose...?"

A door slam was heard and a bemused Kurama walked in while rubbing his butt and holding his head. "This is going to be a long case.."

"Well it just got longer. Something attacked Jin."

"Is he okay?"

"He got knocked out..he did however mention that whatever attacked him had red hair."

"Hey guy bussiness is great that's the biggest crowd we ever had on a weekday! Get ready, tomorrow you all are working in the casino. Be prepared for tomorrow an important guest is coming."

"Hey Mr. Gi-yuh what's that in your pocket."

Bhad Gi-yuh reach into his pocket and pulled out a red wig. "Oh its just a wig nothing special you can have it." He tossed the wig over to Botan before leaving.

Botan took a look at the wig in her hands. "Well that just increased the suspect list.."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~Next time on the case~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

"Do they always have to take the girl?"

"Well they usually are the weakest. I'm just following orders. Capture Koenma's lackies by any means necessary and make sure that blue haired one is unharmed."

Botan rolled her eyes."Wow..So original.."

"I know isn't it.^_^"

Botan sweatdropped. "..."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Another day, another chapter, another minimum of five reviews before I update. FYI: Things are starting to get a little more serious..


	5. Kidnapped!

Standard disclaimers applies  
  
Thank You to all my wonderful reviewers and the patience you've had with me I was out of town for 3 weeks. God I need a laptop..Besides that I'm also starting to feel a little writers block or car-lag which ever defines it. I'm also starting on a new fic. I'm not sure if it's something I'll publish but I'm spending a little time writing it. Oh and the dreaded school is starting back up the business of my mom getting me ready plus everything else and the time spent actually writing the chapter.   
For those who wanted a love triangle I would have to make a square first. *evil grin*  
Well enough talk on with the chappy!!!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Let me tell you about one of the worst cases I ever had. Case? You're probably wondering. Well see my friend Yusuke is a Spirit detective and I am his partner. So whenever Koenma assigns a case I'll tell Yusuke and the rest of the team. Afterwards, while on the case I'll help where I can. So anyways Koenma assigns yet another case. Nothing new here, right? Wrong. I had no idea I'd be playing such a big part in this case. By the way my name's Botan, the deity of death at your service. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~Last time we left them~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

"He got knocked out..he did however mention that whatever attacked him had red hair."

"Hey guy business is great that's the biggest crowd we ever had on a weekday! Get ready, tomorrow you all are working in the casino. Be prepared for tomorrow an important guest is coming."

"Hey Mr. Gi-yuh what's that in your pocket."

Bhad Gi-yuh reach into his pocket and pulled out a red wig. "Oh its just a wig nothing special you can have it." He tossed the wig over to Botan before leaving.

Botan took a look at the wig in her hands. "Well that just increased the suspect list.."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Botan looked behind the couch, in the basket, and she got on her knees to bend over under the table which Yusuke didn't particularly mind. "Where is it?"

"Where's what?"

"My clothes! I can't find my clothes! I can't go out in public in this outfit."

"I don't think anyone would mind..." BAM!! Yusuke nursed the growing lump on his head.

"Can I borrow someone's jacket? Oh thank you Kurama. Well, Let's go." Botan walked over to the door opened it and slammed it. "Hey Kuwabara you're supposed to be the bouncer. I got a job for you."

"What?"

"I want you to go out there and make all those people waving money to disappear."

"Uh, Okay.."Kuwabara walks out the door and screams of pain can be heard outside coming from Kuwabara.

"Okay there's the distraction. Let's go."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

"Oww..me head..."

"Hey, at least you didn't have a whole mob of people lighting you on fire."

"Me head still hurts."

Botan rolled her eyes. "Oh suck it up Jin you're fine."

Jin turned to Botan and smirked. "Why don't you kiss me and make me feel better."

Botan turned away from Jin with her arms crossed. "You can kiss my-" *beep*beep* "Oh it's Koenma!" Botan dug around in her pockets and pulled out her communication mirror. "Hello sir."

"How the case going?"

"Very few leads I fear."

"Well work fast. Oh and "he" escaped from prison. I gotta go I'm supposed to be asleep."

"Wait who's-........Koenma? Koenma!!! He hung up on me! Oh well. I'll work on the case tomorrow; I'm going to go out tonight."

"Aye lass a night on the town does sound good. How 'bout someplace romantic where we can enjoy..."

"You're not going Jin. You and Kuwabara have to take care of each other. And if anything is broken, messed up, or burned I WILL hurt you. Oh Yusuke's taking a nap don't wake him up, keep the window open in case Hiei wants to come inside, and that's it. Bye."

"Oh Botan, you'll give in to my charm sooner or later."(I know I have...=^.^=)

"Botan doesn't like you. She's looking for someone special and it's not you. Hell Sometime I wonder what she wants she gave up a chance to be with me. But Alas I have my dear Yukina and that's all I need."

Jin sweat dropped as he backed away slowly. "Yeah...."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

"Ooh...I need this and this and this.."

"Will that be cash or charge madam?"

"Charge of course. Here." Botan reached into her purse and pulled out a credit card and handed it to the checkout lady.

"Here's your card miss and thank you for shopping at Le Monee's."

Botan hurriedly took her bags and ran to a bench or rather a tower of shopping bags with a bench and a pair of legs sticking out.

"Are you done yet?"

"Yep." Botan took all the bags and made them disappear. "We can go now, Kurama."

"Why didn't you do that in the first place?"

"Leave?"

"No, make the bags disappear."

Botan shrugged.

Kurama sighed. "Let's just go before they find me..."

"Oh relax Kurama your not going to get chased around. Look I'm being left alone and after that show last night...um Yeah."

"That's because horny old men come out at night.."Kurama muttered.

"What was that?"

"Oh nothing.." Kurama took a look around before grabbing Botan and kissing her.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR!!!!!!!!!"

Kurama pointed behind him to a mob of crying fan girls.

"Ohh.."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

"Target is sighted. Will attempt capture mission."

Jin sat boredly on the couch. "I'm tired of this game play something else or watch TV or anything."

"No I'm going to get this high score if it kills me!!!!"

Jin yawned and his eyes wandered to the power cord. Then he 'accidentally' kicked it out of the socket. "Oops."

"HEY WHY'D YOU DO THAT!!!!!!!"

"Do wha-What's that?!"

"It's the TV stupid."

Jin slapped his forehead. "I mean the plug is out. How is the TV working?"

Kuwabara shrugged.

Jin sweat dropped then sighed. "It's like talking to a brick wall."

The screen of the tv was snowy and a faint sound of a voice could be heard. "Kill----Yusuke----------Botan----------------world conquest!!----tonight..."

Jin's eyes widened. "Oh no! Botan might be in danger! Oh and Yusuke too I guess.."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

"Thanks for coming with me to the mall Kurama...not like you had a choice but thank you."

"Aside from the fan girls, It was no problem. Oh and sorry about the 'kiss' I was desperate."

"So your saying that you'd have to be desperate to kiss me!?!?"

"No I wanted to kiss you!! No wait I didn't I mean...You're doing this on purpose aren't you?"

Botan giggled. "Yep. But the fact that it worked.....Is your mind slipping? Oh pardon me I gotta go do something you can go back to the hotel now."

"See you later, Botan."

"See you in a few." As soon as Kurama left Botan suddenly saw someone and blacked out.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Botan groggily opened her eyes "Where the hell am I!?!" 

"That information is classified. But you'll find out when your little friends come for you." 

"Do they always have to take the girl?"

"Well they usually are the weakest. I'm just following orders. Capture Koenma's lackeys by any means necessary and make sure that blue haired one is unharmed."

Botan rolled her eyes."Wow..So original.."

"I know! Isn't it." ^_^

Botan sweat dropped. "..."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Kurama stood in the backroom of the casino glancing around slightly. "Where's Botan?"

"Here I am."

Yusuke jumped up from his seat. "Ok now that you're here we can go. Apparently, we have to work in the casino today."

Botan grimaced as she looked in the mirror. "How come I have to wear this outfit again?"

"Orders got messed up and that was the tuxedo-eyest thing they could find for you." Kuwabara snapped out of his slight daydream that he seemed to have been having for a while.

Kurama looked at Kuwabara strangely. "Tuxedo-eyest?"

"Chop, Chop the President's going to be here soon man your stations!"

Everyone went outside to the casino but Botan lingered behind. She took a quick glance around to make sure everyone was gone before taking her wig off and smoothing out her hair. She then pulled out a small device and spoke into it. "Sir, the plan will be underway soon."

"Great job Eva!(yes the evil flight attendant..) You seem to have them fooled but where's the short one?"

"Who knows but he doesn't matter. I better go before they find me out." Eva closed the link before pulling the wig back on and changing her voice to sound like Botan's. "They'll never suspect a thing."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

"This casino better be good. It look too flashy."

"Oh you'll like it President-"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Who's the president? Why should you never choose messed up airlines no matter how cheap? Did Eva have to live again? And where's Hiei?   
Find out next time on....

**THE CASE**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Next time on 'The Case':

_'I'm outta here next chance I get. Note to Self: Kill Koenma when I get back to spirit world.'_

"Penny for your thoughts?"

"Bite me, pig."

"It's baby fat!" Sniffle.

_~Hn. What has the baka ferry onna gotten her self into now?~_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

I finally did the chapter after being dead for a while. Help me get my review count over or near 50 or I will hold this fanfic hostage!!!  
BTW I've been reading some other fanfics and there's a few if you haven't read yet you must! Just copy and paste the story id.

Recommendation list:

_Roses and Peonies_ By: Mog the Great  
Story Id: 1335375  
Sum it up - Lovely story for those Botan/Kurama fans I love it.

_The Fates Have a Twisted sense of Humor_ By: ArtikGato  
Story Id: 1288715  
Sum it up - I was laughing my ass of with this one I've read it repeatedly. It's Botan/Hiei and very interesting. If you want Botan and Hiei fighting and then it ends in romance read this one.

_Kurama and you_ by: MoonLitVoyage  
Story ID: 1271696  
Sum it up: Just because I bash Kurama fan girls at every turn doesn't mean I don't like him. If you're a Kurama fan girl (or in denial), or his "lover"(yeah right) this 

is perfect so you can do a little fantacy in your head(with a tad bit of editing of course) 

_Of an Ice Demon and a Ferry Onna Intresting_ by: BoTaN JaNaGaShI AKA.yukietan  
Story Id: 1450060  
Can you guess who the story's centered around?(Come on guess..^_~) Oh and pay attention when it says ICE Demon I accidently read it thinking it was Botan/Hiei

_Broken Past_ by: Cheeto  
Story id: 1365948  
Inuyasha and Yu Yu crossover. Great read. Read it I commandeth you.

_Law Crazy_ by: LittoGrrlStephie  
Story id: 1390394  
It's not even in the YYH category, but I like it. It from Rurouni Kenshin. Kaoru is a attorney, Kenshin is a high power bus

iness man who is hiring. Misao and Megumi are Kaoru's best friends and snag jobs as secretaries. Will Sano ever get HIS secretary? 

Enjoy those stories and tell them Ani chan sent you.(you don't have to but you have to **REVIEW THIS STORY!!!!**)


	6. Give me a break

Disclaimer: See previous disclaimer

* * *

Let me tell you about one of the worst cases I ever had. Case? You're probably wondering. Well see my friend Yusuke is a Spirit detective and I am his partner. So whenever Koenma assigns a case I'll tell Yusuke and the rest of the team. Afterwards, while on the case I'll help where I can. So anyways Koenma assigns yet another case. Nothing new here, right? Wrong. I had no idea I'd be playing such a big part in this case. By the way my name's Botan, the deity of death at your service. 

**Last time we left them...**

Kurama looked at Kuwabara strangely. "Tuxedo-eyest?"

"Chop, Chop the President's going to be here soon man your stations!"

Everyone went outside to the casino but Botan lingered behind. She took a quick glance around to make sure everyone was gone before taking her wig off and smoothing out her hair. She then pulled out a small device and spoke into it. "Sir, the plan will be underway soon."

"Great job Eva!(yes the evil flight attendant..) You seem to have them fooled but where's the short one?"

"Who knows but he doesn't matter. I better go before they find me out." Eva closed the link before pulling the wig back on and changing her voice to sound like Botan's. "They'll never suspect a thing."

"Oh you'll like it President Sofa King." (say that out loud )

"Well what are we waiting for? Getting legislation to legalize drugs took a lot out of me."

"Hello President."

"Ooh..if all the ladies here are this fine I won't have a problem here at all."

"Hehehe..." The Botan imposter giggled. '_PIG!_'

* * *

"You lose again!"

"Argh..not again...I'ssss miiight bbe wiiiningg suuune."

Yusuke sweat dropped. "And I thought Kuwabara was stupid."

"Hey that's not funny Uremeshi! Oh, and do you have any change?"

"No. Why?"

"I'm at the slot machines and I feel lucky! It's like they say 100,000,000,000th time the charm."

"Yeah..but if you remember you're supposed to be convincing people to GO to the slot machines, not playing at them."

"Forget you! I'll get that bonus soon then I'll take the money and me and Yukina will run off and live a beautiful married life!" Kuwabara eyes turned into hearts and he stared off into the distance.

Yusuke sweat dropped. '_How can it be beautiful with him in it?_'

"Gotta go! I found a quarter."

"Where is Kurama?.."

"Where is Botan? She's supposed to help me find this guy."

"Who knows wit that lass." Jin commented as he pulled on a black t-shirt.

Kurama raised an eyebrow. "Where are you going."

"To find Botan. I sense she's in trouble."

"How do you know?"

"I just do."

"No wait, I coming with you."

"No, I'm sure whatever it is I'll be fine."

"I'm coming!"

"You just want to be her knight in shining armor and take all the credit."

"I do not. I just really care about my friend."

Jin rolled his eyes. "Listen I'm her wonderful love so it only makes sense that I save her."

"You're starting to act like Kuwabara.."

"That Baka? You take that back!"

"Truth hurts."

Jin glared at Kurama before making a run for the door. "I'm coming Botan!"

"NO, I'M COMING!"

* * *

"So President Sofa King would you like something to drink?"

"No I think I'm comfortable right here with you on my lap sweet thing." Eva smiled fakely. 'Who voted for this guy?' Then a thong hit her in the back of the head.

Just then the door opened and Kurama and Jin ran to Mr. Gi-yuh's table, appearing to be fighting along the way. "Where is Botan?"

"Pardon?"

"You heard meh?"

"Did you look over there." Bhad then pointed over to the table with a certain miserable looking Botan impersonator sitting on some guy's lap.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Kurama and Jin hugged each other and cried in unison. (NOT LIKE THAT, ECCHI!)

* * *

Botan sighed._'I'm outta here next chance I get. Note to Self: Kill Koenma when I get back to Rekai.'_

"Penny for your thoughts?"

"Bite me, pig."

"It's baby fat!" Sniffle.

_Hn. What has the baka ferry onna gotten her self into now?_

_Hiei!_

_No. It's Santa Clause._

_Can you help get me out of here?_

_Hn, I go on probation. Now, I'm expected to help others out?_

_Hiei. Please. Besides there's an imposter out there who could be doing God know what!_

_No._

_Please.._

_No._

_PLEASE! sniffle_

_OKAY, OKAY! Just don't start crying on me._

_Works every time..._

"Hello! GIRLY, WAKE UP!"

Suddenly, the man was on the ground and Botan's ropes was undone.

"Thank you, Hiei."

"Hn. Come on. Baka onna."

"Huh?" In a blink of an eye Botan was on Hiei's back while he was jumping tree to tree.

"AHH! PUT ME DOWN!"

* * *

"Suuure I'll make it legul just bring meh teh papers..."

Eva smiled. "Lovely."

"Not as lovurllyyy as you."

Eva smacked President Sofa King over the head. "Stop coming on to me!"

Bhad Gi-yuh then ran up with a piece of paper and handed it to Eva.

Eva then held it out in front of Sofa King. "Just sign here."

"Anything for you Botan my dear." Sofa King '_accidentally_' reached out and groped Eva's ass.

"Just sign already!"

"Don't you dare sign that!" The real Botan suddenly busted in atop Hiei's back.

"What are you doing here!" Bhad Gi-yuh hissed.

"Two of the same lassies? I could very well get used to this."

"Shut up Jin. And Bhad, I'm here to stop you! And to seriously hurt that imposter! How can you possibly think 'that' is me!"

"Excuse me. Do you two have any tickets."

Eva glanced around. She smirked before pulling the wig off and running a hand through her hair. "So I'm found out.."

"Hey, I thought you were dragged off that airplane and drag to your death."

"I was sent straight to hell but they said I was too scary and they weren't ready for me yet. They then dropped me off on some rooftop in Las Vegas which happened to be this very hotel. Bhad Gi-yuh found me and he told me his plan I agreed to help. I was going to get rid of him when it was all done but since you're going to interfere this puts a little snag in my plan."

Yusuke and Kuwabara who were somehow in there too both yawned.

"You telling us all this because..?"

"Diversionary tactic." Eva snapped her fingers then all the other people in the room turned around and knocked out the Rekai Tantei and Jin.

"Take them away."

Bhad then stood up. "No Don't."

Eva blinked. "What's the meaning of this?"

"You are no longer apart of this plan."

"Can't you see. I'm in charge now." Eva cackled slightly to herself before kicking Bhad in the ehem. "Lock him up with the other fools."

"Aren't we missing one?"

"The blue haired one? She's weak don't worry about her."

* * *

"Now where'd that man go.."

Botan crawled through the vents as fast as she could. She then saw a opening. Skillfully, she lowered herself through the hole and landed gracefully on the ground. "This is one mission gone out of control." Botan muttered as she took a quick glance of her surroundings. "So it's an old dressing room." Botan grabbed a hat, and overcoat and ran out the door.

Kurama groggily opened his eyes. All he saw was a dull gray cell.

"Hn, So you're finally up."

"Hiei? Where are we?"

"Apparently we're in a cell."

"You know what I mean."

"The basement."

Kurama looked across to another cell that had Bhad Gi-yuh tied up.

"Hey, do you think you could reach the key?" Bhad pointed over to a table with a ring of keys and Hiei's sword on it. Conveniently enough it had a potted plant next to it for some reason.

"No problem."Kurama then manipulated the plant for it to pass the keys over to him.

* * *

Botan snuck around through the hallway and then she found a suspicious looking room marked 'No Entrance.' Botan open the door and saw a computer connected to a satellite. She pressed a few random buttons and then the machine started talking.

"Control capsule pill prototype induces mind control. Cannot achieve full control, yet. Needs time for more research."

Botan picked up a pill and examined it. "Hmm..so this was what they were using."

"Warning Unauthorized user unconfirmed. Warning."

"Damn."

"Tsk, Tsk, Tsk. Bluei."

Botan turned around to see Eva standing there with a smug look on her face.

"It's too late. It's signed." Eva held up the signed document.

Botan stared at Eva in awe then she started to smile. "All I have to do is this." Botan slapped Eva and ran off with the document. "Thanks."

"You can't do this!"

"Just did! Ja!"

Eva's eyes narrowed and she reach for a small black device and spoke into it. "Get the blue haired bitch and do not destroy the document."

Botan pulled the hat down lower and wrapped the over coat around her until she was unrecognizable. She walked halfway down a flight of stairs then she heard voices.

"How could you let them get away!"

"They were locked up tight though."

"Just call the leader of unit 032. They'll take care of it."

"Joe. Are you there? Do you read me?"

Botan's pocket then started talking. She freaked out a little then reached into the pocket of the overcoat and pulled out a small radio. "Um, Joe is umm.. speaking."

"The prisoners have gotten away; we have to find them. Where are you now?"

"Um..near the basement."

"Start looking we'll send backup."

"Yeah." Botan walked back up the stairs and started to go into the elevator when.

"Hey Overcoat. You didn't even wait for your backup?"

Botan turned around and saw a small group.

"Well let's go." One of the people grabbed Botan or 'Joe Overcoat' and walked off along with the rest of the group.

"Did you check over there? You guys look in that room." Botan was starting to get the hang of being this Joe guy.

"Get them!"

A few grunts and screams of pain were heard. Then you could hear the thuds of bodies on the hard ground were heard followed by a deafening silence. Botan turned around slowly and found herself face to face with a few disgruntled looking people who happened to be the Rekai Tantei.

Yusuke glared at 'Joe.' Then balled his hands into a fist. "Light's out."

"WAIT!" Botan hastily pulled off her hat. "IT'S ME!"

"Oh, I thought you were the leader of that pathetic group."

"Actually, they think I am..I am just that good at disguises."

Suddenly, the Rekai Tantei were hunched over on the ground holding their heads in pain.

Botan gasped and looked on helplessly. "What's wrong!"

"Well, well...if it isn't the lovely blue haired one." Bhad walked out from the shadows, holding a black device that appeared to be some sort of remote.

"You're still here...damn."

"My good intentions, identity, and loyalties may be fake but my lust for you is not. Come with me Botan..."Bhad pinned Botan onto the wall and breathed into her ear. "I'll be gentle.."

Botan's face twisted in disgust, and before you could say pervert Mr. Gi-yuh was on the ground in pain holding his crotch. She then glanced at her passed out friends and sighed. "I guess I should go detain Eva before she causes any more damage."

"NOT SO FAST!"

Botan turned around and say Eva standing atop a cage.

"Make one wrong move and your love here gets it."

"My...love?" Botan looked at the cage and saw a rather perturbed looking Jin sitting there with his arms crossed. "...Yeah...my love...sure..."

"I'm supposed to be savin' her not the other way 'round!"

"Hush."

"OUCH!"

Botan massaged her temples. "What is it with all the remotes?"

"To do this." Eva pressed some buttons then Jin started slapping himself and then he punched him self in the stomach the he stopped.

"Aye, the evil lass be cotrolin' people with that there remote."

"Yep. The unfortunate part is that it can't work if the person's unconscious it's to bad that idiot Eva clicked the pain button until they passed out."

"Oh, so that's what it's for! Now I can do this." Botan pulled out the document and tore it in half. "Oops."

"WHY YOU!" Eva was about to press the button but Botan leaped and tackled her making the remote fly out of her hand.

"And now to do this.." Botan pulled a remote out of her pocket and shocked Eva to the point where she stopped moving. Botan hopped of the cage and opened it. "How she managed to get you in a cage is beyond me.."

Jin crossed his arms and muttered something unintelligible.

"Well help me drag these guys back to the room."

"Kuwabaka's too big to carry, he can walk back when he wakes up."


	7. Epilogue I

I'm finally posting the first epilogue.

Kurama/ Botan!

2 a certain reviewer: Oh, and I don't do yaoi. Sorry.

* * *

Botan yawned as she got out of bed. She looked at the digital clock which read 11:00am.

"That late? That's not like me.." She gave a quick shrug and pulled on some clothes for the day. She serveyed the clean living room as she walked out and noticed Kurama eating a bowl of cereal on the couch.

"At least you manged to wake up."

"Well actually there's a time difference between here and Japan so it's not unusual to wake up this late."

"Oh..yeah..I knew that."

"So what's on the agenda today?"

"We're going to leave back to Japan at four o'clock. We'll take a private plane this time."

Kurama nodded.

Botan glanced at the clock. 'I've got a bit of time to burn. Maybe a walk would be nice.'

"I'm going to take a walk."

"Mind if I tag along?"

Botan smiled. "Of course not."

Kurama slipped on some shoes and they both left out the door.

* * *

"Hi cutie."

"The good looking ones are always taken."

"Ditch the girl and go with me."

"Want a date pretty boy?"

"You're prettier than any girl I've ever met..How about it, Red?"

The talking directed at Kurama ensued. If not for his patiece and being used to these situations he would have been as red as his hair. But still it was rather embarrassing. Especially the guys who thought he was a girl, and the ones who knew fully that he was a male.

This situation erected a few giggles from the bluenette beside him.

"I'm glad you're having fun."

"I'm sorry Kurama but you have to it admit it was funny when that guy slapped your butt before realizing that you weren't a girl. Oh, we're here."

They walked into the park hearing the joyful sound of kids playing and ducks splashing as they came in and out of the manmade lake.

Botan walked over to a park bench near the lake and Kurama followed suite.

"Still it _was_ a little funny but this is going to be funnier."

Kurama lifted his head to question Botan but found himself being pushed in the lake by our favorite ferrygirl.

Kurama's head popped from the water and he frowned slightly at Botan who was still laughing by the bench. However, she was blissfully unaware as the kitsune swam underneath the water until he was near enough and-

"Whoa!"

Splash!

"Gotcha!"

This triggered a splash fight between the two as the swam around in the lake. Botan got out of the water hastily beginning a game of cat and mouse, Kurama being the cat. Needless to say it didn't last long and Botan found herself pinned to a tree laughing and panting at the same time.

"No fair. You're faster than me."

"All's fair in love and war."

Botan giggled slightly before realizing how this might look to a bystander. A boy and a girl, both soaking wet, with the girl pinned to the tree laughing.

'They might think we're a couple...not that I'd mind...' Botan thought before her thoughts were interrupted.

Kurama leaned forward and touched her cheek pulling her into a kiss.

"Kurama! BOTAN!" Jin stared at the two in shock.

* * *

Yusuke walked out of the bedroom rubbing his eyes. "Hey guys did I miss...anything?.."

He was confused. Kurama and Botan were sitting on the couch facing away from eachother. Both appeared to be blushing. And Jin was sulking in the corner obviously in a foul mood.

Botan stood up avoiding eye contact with Kurama. "Ready to go Yusuke?"

"Ye-" Not even getting to finish one word, he was knocked over by Kuwabara.

"Let's get going! I haven't seen my dear Yukina in ages. She might be worried about me."

"Hn, I hardly see why anyone would waste their time worrying about you."

"Shove it shrimp! You're just jeolous because Yukina loves me."

Kurama promptly ended the fight. "Let's get going or we'll be late."

Kuwabara wasted no time grabbing his stuff and running out the door knocking Yusuke, who was just getting up, over again in the process.

Yusuke quickly recovered. He grabbed his stuff and ran out the door after Kuwabara. "Get back here, Kuwabara!"

Hiei already left without notice, leaving Kurama, Botan, and Jin.

Botan walked towards Jin.

"Bye Jin."

"Don't forget to give the room keys back to Mr. Bhad, ok?"

"Take care."

Giving up on rousing a response, Botan shouldered her backpack and walked out the door as Kurama held it.

Jin glared daggers at Kurama. "Happy now?"

Kurama walked off without a word.

* * *

Kuwabara and Yusuke sat in the plane involved in an intense arm wrestling competition where Yusuke already won the first 29 rounds.

"I'm going to win this time Urameshi.."

"You wish."

Hiei merely 'hn'ed at his two comrades' actions.

Kurama and Botan sat next to each other in silence until Kurama spoke.

"I'm sorry about earlier. I should of had more control back there. The truth is Botan, I've grown to like you..more than a friend."

Botan sat in silence staring at her hands. "Really?"

"Yes."

She looked up and candy colored eyes met with emerald ones.

Kurama opened his mouth to speak. "I love y-"

The plane banked forward then sideways jolting everyone out of their seats.

Yusuke rubbed his now sore butt. "What the hell is going on!"

"Hn, The pilot's dead. Probably had a heart attack...the obese glutton..."

Botan blinked. "Who's flying the plane?"

"..Noone.."

The plane straightened before going sideways again causing Botan to fall on her arm. A crack was heard followed by a sharp scream.

Yusuke pulled himself over to a window and looked out. "We're near an island; we might make it if we jump."

Kuwabara's eyes widened. "Are you crazy Urameshi!"

Kurama sat against the wall while holding Botan. "I don't know about you but I don't want to be on this plane when it crashes."

Everyone exept Botan, who was holding her now broken arm, grabbed a parchute. Shielding his face, Yusuke open the emergency exit and jumped followed by Kuwabara and Hiei. Kurama held Botan tightly as she whimpered into his chest.

"You ready?"

"No."

"I'm not going to drop you, but when I give the signal I need you to pull that cord."

Botan nodded as Kurama held her tighter. He walked to the edge of the door and jumped.

After dropping a good distance from the plane Kurama yelled.

"NOW!"

Botan pulled the cord and started crying when nothing happened. "Why isn't it opening?"

"Pull the auxillary cord!"

Botan obeyed and the parachute opened dragging them up suddenly before they continued to drop at a lower speed until they landed in the water. Then they both blacked out.


	8. Epilogue II

I finally got off my lazy ass and wrote it! Epilogue 2 of _The Case—_ a Jin/Botan. And the next one will be a Hiei/Botan. Hopefully, I won't take nearly as long. However, I do have an idea for a Jin/Botan fic and I at least want to try it out before I forget all my ideas for it.

Please don't hurt me…

Disclaimer: Before I bring you the fic, I want to make sure that you all are aware that I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho. And you all should be happy or you'd probably be waiting years between every three episodes.

Anyways, without further ado, here is the Jin/Botan epilogue…

* * *

_Without looking back, he made his way to the roof of the building. He summoned the winds and soon enough his body began to raise off of the concrete until a voice sliced through the dark night._

"_Jin! Wait!"_

_The winds surrounding the wind master subsided and he turned his head to face the owner of the voice. He saw Botan running towards him. Her running slowed into jogging and eventually she came to a stop right in front of him. Jin looked at her confused as she took a few hearty gasps of air. Finally catching her breath, she tilted her head upward and she looked at him with relief in her eyes. _

"_There you are!"_

"_Whoa there lass! What's the rush?"_

"_I have something to tell you."_

_Jin tilted his head slightly, wondering what the ferry girl he so much admired could possibly need to tell him. He noticed that she was unusually flushed even for the full out sprint she just ran. "Yes?"_

_Botan suddenly found her feet quite interesting and began to play with the hem of her shirt absentmindedly. Deciding that it was now or never, she took a deep sigh and opened her mouth to speak. _

"_Jin, I love—"

* * *

_

**BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! **

Jin's head rolled to the side as his sleep dreary eyes shot glares at the alarm clock as if it could actually see him. His face turned even sourer as the beeping became louder and shriller.

"Ah, you piece 'o crap!" The clock was surrounded by wind and heaved out the window.

Botan's blue haired head popped into the room. "What broke?"

"Now, why does it have to be 'what broke'?" Jin said as he pouted playfully. Botan's magenta eyes rolled at the antics of the wind master.

"There's a hole in the window. Now just tell me what you broke so I can add it to the tab and finish writing my report."

He gave an exasperated sigh at her 'no fun-ness'. "The alarm clock and the window…"

"Again?" Botan sighed. "Well, just get ready to leave. I'm calling for a portal to Makai soon."

"Aww…but ah've barely had any time at all to enjoy Ningenkai."

Her face twisted in annoyance as she put her hands on her hips. "And I've had no time to enjoy my vacation, your point is?"

"Hmm…" Jin looked deep in thought for a moment before scratching the back of his head. "Ah've got nothin'."

"Come quickly. I already sent everyone else back. The only ones left are you and me."

"If ya dun mind me askin' when was the last time ya took a vacation?"

Botan paused for a second, thinking. "Hmm…one…two…fifty…a century or so…"

"Ah ya serious?"

"Well, I'm a very busy person." Botan responded while gathering her things.

She then walked towards the desk and scribbled something on a piece of paper. As soon as she finished writing she put the paper on the bottom of a stack and tapped them on the desk twice to straighten the stack.

"There, done. Okay, time for you to be heading back, Jin."

"…"

When she heard no answer she turned around. "Jin?"

Still no answer.

Quickly becoming annoyed, she stomped around the rooms in search of the missing demon. "Jin, I have no time for this!"

"Is that your report?"

She ran back into the living room and found Jin standing beside the desk. "Yes, but come on we have to…Jin! Come back here with that!"

Grinning wildly, Jin stood by the open balcony waving the paper tauntingly.

"Jin! Give that back! I spent forever writing it!"

He only laughed before hopping off the balcony and floating in midair.

"You really need to relax."

"Are you _trying_ to get me in trouble? I'm getting way behind schedule here!"

Ignoring her incessant yelling, he just floated higher in the sky.

Botan sighed. "Two can play at this game." She summoned her oar and flew after Jin. She had quite a time trying to catch up since Jin kept changing the course of the wind. She finally lost her balance and started plummeting towards the ground.

Jin swooped in and caught her in midair. With this, Botan nearly fainted in his arms. When her stomach caught up with her she shifted in his arms to face him eye to eye.

"Jin…"

His cheeks turned slightly pink as she stared at him. "Yeah?"

"I need to tell you…I'm going to kill you so bad later…and where's the report?"

"Uhh…report?"

"Yes, the one you stole."

"I dunno…"

Botan's fist balled up, and her body began to shake with rage.

* * *

"Oh, my nose…"

"That'll teach you."

"Can't you just heal it?"

"Sure, when you find my report. Until then, you're gonna be feeling my wrath in your nose for a while."

"For Enma's sake…" Jin reached into a pocket and pulled out a crumpled piece of paper. "Now, just heal me."

"You had my report this whole– is that ketchup?"

"My nose…" Jin whined.

"Oh stop complaining you big baby. What about my job?"

"Fine, I'm very, very sorry. Now please fix my face before everyone finds out that a ferry girl broke my nose."

Botan glared.

Jin sighed before dropping to his knees. "I mean, please! Botan Please! Heal my nose! I'm so very sorry! I can only beg your forgiveness."

"A bit overdramatic, but I'll accept your apology. Come here."

Jin came over and plopped his head right on Botan's lap.

"Umm…do you mind?" Botan said blushing slightly.

"Huh?"

"Never mind…"Botan put her hands on Jin's face and began to heal it.

"There, finished."

Jin sat up. "Thank You."

"You're welcome. Now there's the matter of that report."

Jin laughed slightly. "Botan, Do you like working for Koenma?"

"Well, yes. Why do you ask?"

"Do you even remember life before working for him?"

"I can't say I do. I've been curious but I don't have the special permission to look into those sorts of things."

"Oh."

"But every once in awhile I might regain a memory. It's something vague like flowers or a house. Never a face. Why do you ask?"

"Just curious. You've seemed stressed lately."

"You miss your first vacation in a century and see how happy you are." Botan slouched on the couch and looked slightly depressed.

Jin walked behind the couch.

"What are you…doing…" Botan trailed off as Jin massaged her shoulders. "Wow…that feels pretty good."

Jin continued to massage her shoulders and she started to loosen up. Eventually, her head dropped back and she sighed in contentment.

Jin ceased the massage and looked down on the content look on Botan's face. He noticed her flawlessly smooth skin and her moist pink lips. Unable to control himself he bent over and took those lips in a kiss.

Immediately Botan's eyes shot open and she looked shocked, but Jin didn't notice and continued the kiss. Eventually, her resolve weakened and her eyes fluttered shut as she began to return the kiss. Starting to moan slightly, their kiss deepened.

**BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! **

Jumping back to reality, Botan shot up and went head first into Jin's chin.

"OUCH!"

Botan pulled out her communicator and was greeted with yelling.

"BOTAAAAAAAN! Why are you still there! You have work to do! And is that Jin over there? He should be in Makai!"

"Yes sir, I'm sorry sir. I'm on my way." Botan hastily apologized some more before closing the communicator.

Sighing heavily, she summoned her oar. "It's too late to get you a portal here. Hop on and I'll give you a ride home."

Jin raised an eyebrow.

"Or maybe I'll take the day off…"

* * *

So that was it. I'm sorry for the crappyness.

Review if you will…

Anichan AKA Ruby AKA Reese AKA Benz AKA A-Lexus


End file.
